total_drama_the_cutting_edge_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Everything Needs a Introduction, Right?
Plot A new season shows off the contestants Sam, Duncan, Noah, Zoey, Heather, Alejandro, Eva, Beth, Gwen, Trent, Anne Marie, Sierra, Cody, Harold and Nemo come in first when they came from a boat to the beach. Eva, Cameron, Tyler, Geoff and Bridgette followed them. And then Eva pushed Heather and Alejandro, which they were swimming into the water! Alejandro makes a deal with Heather to an alliance to the end but lies. Meanwhile, Gwen and Anne Marie start fighting about who will be the leader of there team. Gwen and Trent start teasing each other while walking in on Sierra crying after Eva calls her a idiot. In the end, Mcdonalds wishes the campers good luck. Transcript At the Beach *'Mcdonalds: Welcome to a new kind of Total Drama!' *'*'''all contestants arrive* *Alejandro: Good to be here! Try to win some money again! (CONF) I plan to eliminate Heather this season! (CONF ENDS) *Trent: Fresh air! *writes in notebook lyrics for song* *Gwen: Yep, it is great to be back here! Even though we had to spend five seasons on a stupid island or around the world! Even on a set! Really, why did I come back?! *Duncan: Don't know princess, maybe to see me?! *Gwen: *glares at Duncan* Don't call me princess and I broke up with you! *Duncan: Okay? (CONF) Somethings wrong with Gwen! (CONF ENDS) *'Mcdonalds: Contestants? Good. Welcome to Ruby City! Home of Absolute Positive: The Islet Games!' *Duncan and Alejandro: More like not positive! *laughs* *Harold: You guys are mean and need to get a life. *Duncan: Shut up skinny bones! *kicks Harold* *Harold: Ow! Gosh! *Tyler: Hello everyone. I'm Tyler and I have pro skills! *flips and then trips* Ow! *Beth, Cody, and Harold: *laughs* *Tyler(weakly): Need to practice. *passes out* *Heather: Wow! That's lame *walks on Tyler* *Tyler: OWW!!! *hits Nemo* *Nemo: *puts on glasses and walks to Tyler* Dude, how could you? *Tyler: Sorry, dude. Not trying to do it on propose. *Desirre: More like lame! *Eva: That does it! OUT! *pushes Heather and Alejandro into the sea* *Heather and Alejandro: *swims up to shore, gasps for air* *Nemo: Are you OK? *Heather: Sure! Let's go already! *Super Penguin Deluxe and Cats of Doom: *runs to cabin* ''In the Super Penguins Deluxe's Cabin *Nemo: Want some hot fudge, Sam? It will make you feel better? And it is almost cold out here, but it is hot in the cabins! So i'll give you some? *smiles at Sam* *Sam: Sure! *smiles* *Nemo: Here is your hot fudge, Sam. *gives hot fudge to Sam* *Gwen: *walks in* Wha-? Hey Trent! I found a stash of chocolate! *Trent: Oh, Perfect. Let's tease each other with it. *Sierra: *cries* *Nemo: Holy Cow! I better take a look. *Nemo: What's wrong Sierra? *Sierra: *still crying* Someone voted Cody off. *Nemo: *looks* I am sure I will help you. Let me guess. Is it Ezekiel? *Sierra Yeah, and Eva called me a baby. *Chris: Ezekiel? I thought he was feral. Gallery pizap.com13858616882982.jpg|Heather and Alejandro swimming to the beach. File:Pizap.com13846519035627.jpg|Gwen finds a stash of chocolate pizap.com13846514593886.jpg|Gwen and Trent teasing each other. Meanwhile, Sierra is crying about how her team almost voted off Cody, and it was only the first episode! pizap.com13846496036802.jpg|Gwen and Anne Marie fighting over who should be team captain. pizap.com13862104736112.jpg|Alejandro lies about making a deal with Heather for an alliance. pizap.com13859307438431.jpg|''No matter what, Heather is going first!'' Trivia *More was mentioned, but was not seen due to camera being on Alejandro and Heather. *In The Candy Gang, Heather and Alejandro and some others voted for Eva, making Heather safe. *Chef appeared, but had no lines. Bugs *While Alejandro and Heather came up to shore with his team, Cody's pants disappear, revealing his boxers. **The bug also was on Nemo in The Trivia ***This is the first time a running gag appeared. *When Nemo offered Sam hot fudge, he said "Here is you hot fudge, Sam." The word "fudge" was bleeped out, but there was no pixels in his mouth. *When Eva, Cameron, Tyler, Geoff and Bridgette came out of the boat, Tyler was replaced with Owen.